


Obviously Oblivious

by misura



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Aiden asks Harvard out on a date. It goes entirely as expected.
Relationships: Aiden Kane/Harvard Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Obviously Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchantedsleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/gifts).



Harvard stared at him and said, "What," in a tone so utterly flabbergasted that Aiden found it a lot easier all of a sudden to smile and flip back his hair, like Harvard was just anyone, instead of - well.

"Honestly, is it my fault you're so oblivious?" he said.

"Is it my fault that I assumed you bringing back a different guy to our room every other night meant you were - " Harvard bit his lip and finished with " - not interested in me like that?"

"Well." Aiden added a bit of sparkle to his smile. "You know what people say about assumptions."

Harvard stared at him a bit more.

"Look at it this way," Aiden went on, when it became clear that Harvard really was going to let him do all the work here. "If you say 'yes', you know you'll be getting in bed with someone who has lots of experience."

Harvard looked away. Aiden thought he might be blushing. He laughed, hoping he didn't sound as close to hysteria as he felt - because if Harvard said 'no', if he didn't want Aiden that way, if Aiden had ruined this for himself already -

"Anyway, who said anything about getting me in bed? I'm not that easy, you know. I only asked you out on a date," he said.

"Right," Harvard said, nodding, actually looking relieved for all of half a second. "Right. Just a date."

Aiden stepped down on a sudden urge to put his arms around Harvard and kiss him until they both ran out of breath - or made it to the nearest flat surface. It helped that he had a lot of experience with that, too.

"We can eat snacks and watch old movies like we've done plenty of times before, only this time we can do it naked," Aiden said.

"What happened to me not getting you in bed?" Harvard asked, though he looked half-won over already, which was something, at least. Aiden didn't know his nerves would have survived much more of this not-knowing.

"Obviously, that was just a lie. I mean, have you met me?" Aiden tossed in another dazzling smile.

Harvard sighed. "Fine, fine, point taken."

"So how about it?"

Harvard looked at him. Aiden felt his smile slip away, to be replaced with nothing much of anything. He swallowed, his mouth a bit dry all of a sudden, remembering why he made it a point not to get attached, not to show vulnerable or weak to anyone - just have some fun and then move on before things could get serious.

Then Harvard grinned, and something inside of Aiden relaxed. "Guess I'm not the only one who's oblivious, huh? You're an idiot."

Aiden's legs felt like they'd been turned to jelly. "I blame it on my roommate's bad influence."

Harvard laughed and slung an arm around his shoulder like he'd done hundreds of times before, and then they were kissing, which they'd never done, ever, but Aiden reminded himself that he'd kissed tons of other people, so he could handle kissing Harvard, too - in fact, as soon as he remembered how to think again, he was going to blow Harvard's mind with how good a kisser he was.


End file.
